


A distant memory

by Jennoiir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatblanc, Dreams, F/M, It's supposed to be a theory, Nightmares, Poor Marinette, anxious marinette, but i turned it into a fic, lmao idk what i am doing, serious talk, this is going to be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennoiir/pseuds/Jennoiir
Summary: After the events of chatblanc, marinette lacked sleep, traumatized by the events and hunted by—wierdly detailed— dreams. Could they be just nightmares or.... Distant memories.In which they act like married couples.This was supposed to be a theory but who the hell reads those am i right? So i thought of turning it into a fic... Honestly idk if this will be multi chaptered or not but enjoy nonetheless!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 17





	A distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> “i just wanna make you feel okay“  
> But all you do is look the other way.   
> —billie eyelash
> 
> Comments will be appreciated! It keeps me going!!

Light streaming through the curtains, coloring the room with its beautiful sun rise. A soft feel through a certain dark haired girl's room, but as she shifted in her bed uncomfortably mumbling words that are deaf to the ears, scrunching her face with worry and despair. Sweat dripping from her face to her pillow, hair sticking to her pale face.

Screaming for it to stop. 

Her heart was beating so fast, deafening her breathing. 

She jolted from her 'slumber' breathing heavily, followed by a sob of agony.

She is scared. 

Scared of loosing the only thing she loves. 

Tikki gave her a worried look, before marinette dismissed her with a smile.

She didn't wanna talk. Skipping through the stares, she greated her parents with a sleepy look on her face, excusing herself to go out earlier than usual today to take a walk before going to school today.

... 

She always thought that the ocean was the most beautiful, calming thing she had ever seen. 

She always went thier when she felt down. 

She doesn't know how to get back up, having so much things as her responsibilities, with no comfort from anyone. She could tell chatnoir about it but it might risk her identity being blown....which she doesn't want to risk again. 

She even stopped stalking adrien, earning a "is there someone else in your life" from alya and a mischievous smirk to compliment it. But she wasn't having it, she just dismissed it with a "i don't think he likes me anyways" and earning a worried look from alya in return. 

She felt like she was riding a car that is going full speed to a tree, with no one to stop it. 

Since master fu made her the gardian and she fears the safety of every single human being she knew. 

She couldn't risk it. 

Not like what happened in that one timeline. 

She doesn't know the reson to why that happened but she had that nagging feeling that it was because of an irrational thing she did. 

Well also the dreams she had almost everyday. She wrote it in a her journal to keep track with the change in events,but surprisingly everytime it was the same. 

So she came to the conclusion that it's a distant memory. 

She wanted to have a talk with tikki about it but she was too scared of the consequences. 

Well that's the price you pay for being a superhero hero... Anxiety!! 

She internally chuckled to herself, anxiety was just putting it lightly. 

“if she really loves you she would have let you save your mother” 

She can already hear chatnoir's scream of agony ringing in her ears as a light consumed his being and left him to its darkness within. 

She stopped walk, staring at the distance as tears welled up in her eyes and chocked on a sob. 

She felt like curling into herself and let the sand consume her. 

But she couldn't, she should be strong after all. 

Wow she wouldn't have thought the she would have the whole world's destiny on her shoulders in a million years.

Two years ago if someone would have told her about this she would have laughed.

She came her to distract herself from all that's going through her life but she can't seem to stop wondering if her pain will come to an end.

She decided to rest on the sand and let it consume her as she promised... Just for a bit. 

Staring at the ocean as it shimmered from the attention of the sun. It was still rising though, which made it a whole lot prettier, as the soft light of the ocean water hit her face blinding her by its beauty. She could talk all day about how mesmerizing the ocean was for her.

Closing her eyes, and leaving her sore body to be taken by the lullabies the ocean sang to her. 

She will just let it all happen. 

Flow with the blow. 

“marinette?” she heard a familiar voice, as she wiped her head to the side only to be met by forest green

“what are you doing here?” he chuckled to himself, feeling like he got caught in the act. 

“oh..i come here sometime to..” she trailed off as she met his eyes again. 

“clear your head, huh” he finished to her, wiping his eyes away from her eyes, before he melt in them once again,settling them on the beach ahead. 

“you are...um doing the same right?” she said averting her eyes from his face to settle where his eyes went. 

“yeah...i just have been having those wierd dreams lately and they have been..hunting me since ” he felt her tense beside him, as he said the last bit. 

“coincidentally,” she chuckled humorously, “that's also why i am here“

Thier eyes met again, with a hint oh smile they stared at each other's eyes. 

“do you mind telling me your dream,” she said slightly shy. 

“well...i would like to forget about it, but i don't believe talking it out will help me” he said smiling at her. 

“yeah..same for me” she said as she relaxed against the sand. 

He looked at her with disbelief, “your hair is going to be—all sandy—after this”

He heard her chuckle as she said, “oh mister model scared of some sand huh” she said looking mischievously at him. 

“oh no...you wouldn't” he looked mortified, as she scooped a handful of sand in her hands and was ready to shoot at him.

“yes i would” before she could finish her sentence he was already running for his life.

You probably guessed it, she shoved the sand in his shirt and now they were trying to get it out as short banters was exchanged between them, and slight laughter.

They already forgot about all that happened. 

“well how did you even get here...like your bodygua—” she said wondering how he got here in the first place. After all he wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

“oh i kinda sneeked out” he said distressed, he didn't tell her the full story though.

She burst out laughing, he looked so confused and slightly hurt at her that her laughter got worse, and tears started streaming down her eye lids. Shortly enough both of them where laughing.

“i am sorry—” she shook her head as she tried to compose herself. “i am sorry i never imagined, adrien—model—agreste to be the type to sneek out that's all” she said giving him a smirk oh her own. 

“ah..you expect too much from a teenage boy huh?” he said matching her smirk. 

“uhm..maybe,”she said taking a moment to 'think', “you see,” she took a step closer to him as thier eyes met, “you sound like the type of guy that..doesn't do things like that” her words didn't make sense for a sec as he felt a cold bits trailing his back. 

“MARINETTE!” He shouted to her as she ran, and he was left to get sand out of his back once again. 

He ran after her, as her laughter bubbled through the air. 

They stopped running as they looked for thier phones to check the time. 

'7:47am' it read. 

“oh no we will be late! ” marinette said as she looked mortified at her phone. 

“marinette, isn't that what you do everyday” he giggled as he looked away from his phone. 

She looked so offended, it was hard to bite a laugh. 

“for your knowledge agreste, i always enter class by the bell ring” she said which earned a loud laugh from him. 

“ok—ok 'miss marinette i always enter class by the bell ring dupain cheng' we should probably head now before you lose your score at entering class 'by the bell ring' "

... 

“tikki,” marinette called out her kwami as she flipped through her journal. The kwami perked up from marinette's voice giving her a 'hum'. 

“do you think those dreams will ever stop?” 

“well i am certainly not sure,” she hovered to marinette, “but don't think about it to much” 

“how can i not though...But wait does this have to do anything with the 'chatblanc' incident.” she gave her a questionable look. 

Maybe these are just distant memories, from what she didn't see in the other time line, maybe that has to do something with time time? 

Is chatnoir effected too? 

So many questions were fighting in her head with no answer ahead. 

“tikki, will it be safe to ask chatnoir about all this? Ask him if he is experiencing those too? What if that revealed my identity to him and all that happens aga—” marinette felt a heavy wait on her shoulder, not from tikki although. 

She was scared for her partner. 

If this happened once, she wouldn't be surprised for it to happen again. 

She couldn't risk this, all she knew it was her fault the first time....what about the second time? 

As if tikki sensed her thoughts she said, “i know you won't let it happen for a second time, marinette. I believe in you” 

“tikki, spots on” she whispered to the darkness of her room as she jumped to the sky.

“our love did this to the world, marinette” 

“why did—” 

“m'lady are you okay?” she was pulled by her track of thoughts —that hunted her being— by chatnoir's worried voice. 

Meeting chatnoir now was the worst decision she has made all day. 

She can't look at his face without remembering the events of her dreams. 

“i am okay chat...sit down” she ushered to the spot beside her. 

“is everything okay ladybug?” he repeated. 

Now that she got a better look at his face, he had bags under his eyes that the most high quality concealer won't hide. 

“i guess you have the same dreams too huh?” she decided to try her luck. 

“yeah...you too?” he scrunched his face in wonder. 

“yes..” she said, getting her journal out. 

“will you tell me what you saw...chat” 

“well i couldn't hear most of what was they saying, but i remember something white, and you...a-and that we were fighting hawkmoth of some sort...and then you turned to stone. That's all i can remember or at least see,it's was a blurry mess.” she was tentatively listening to him. 

“do they get repeated all the time? With the same details?” she asked. 

“yeah...w-wait do u have those too?” he looked at her as she closed her pink journal. 

“well there is something i need to tell you,” she exhaled,as she raised her eyes to his. 

“i am listening” he whispered. 

“you see there is something i messed up in our time that required bunnix to return,”she looked guilted as her eyes settled on his chest instead. 

“i-i had to go to another time—” 

“another time? Like another dimension” 

“yes,” 

“when i reached there you were akumatized, because of something i did, and you knew my identity and— and you looked so hurt, everyone was dead even me, i was stoned, hawkmoth was too, all paris— all the world was flooded, YOU EVEN BROKE THE MOON IN HALF” she said her eyes widening at the realization, she hasn't said it out loud before, wwhich clicked something in her head. 

“wow i didn't know i was that strong” he chuckled. As she gave him a glare, “you know it's not funny chat,” tears weld up in her eyes. 

“i did something— hawkmoth did something that made you do that” she said trying to feed her own head lies. She didn't know the full story so was it lies? 

“you lost control, chatnoir” 


End file.
